Para toda la vida
by airi-chin
Summary: Los seres humanos cambian, algunos para bien, otros para mal. Lo importante es enmendar nuestros errores y seguir adelante, mejor aun si esa que hace latir mas fuerte tu corazón te acompaña, para toda la vida. [Muraaka]


_Hola ~ este el primer fic que subo de este fandom, no es muy decente ya que fue escrito rápidamente para una amiga, lo mas probable es que lo edite en unos días mas. _  
_gracias por leer~_  
_Ningún personaje de knb me pertenece, todos son de fuji sensei. _

* * *

Para toda la vida

-Día Después de la final de la Winter cup-

El clima en Tokio era cada día peor, el frío tan molesto hacia tiritar al alto peli morado que esperaba pacientemente en una plaza de la ciudad. Raramente tenia paciencia para esperar a cualquier persona, pero ese día era un caso especial, esperaría aunque tuviera que soportar el tan odiado clima de invierno.

Por otro lado un pelirrojo apresuraba el paso para llegar al lugar de encuentro. Estaba ansioso de volver a ver a esa persona después de tanto tiempo, aun cuando lo había visto repetidas veces durante ese año no había sido de la misma forma que tiempo atrás, sentía que no era el mismo, por lo que verlo en esta ocasión era un reencuentro tan deseado.

Diviso a lo lejos su alta silueta, sus pasos se hicieron más cortos y más lentos, aunque estuviera ansioso de tirarse a sus brazos, súbitamente comprendió que ese tiempo separados probablemente el peli morado ya no sentía lo mismo por él, quizás ese encuentro era para decirle que ya no quería verlo más, Tal vez…

El pelirrojo llegó cabizbajo, sin querer mirar directamente al más alto. No era típico de su persona ser tan inseguro, pero cuando se trataba de esa persona no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

-Aka-chin~ por fin llegas –miro al pelirrojo y sonrió, aunque esto no se viera por la bufanda que tapaba casi la mitad de su cara.

-Siento la demora Atsushi –aun sin mirarlo.

-Aka-chin –se acerca más a él, saca su mano del bolsillo de su abrigo y la acerca a la cara de Akashi, toma su mentón y levanta su cara- Así es mucho mejor, me gusta ver tus ojos –sonríe, esta vez más visible ya que la bufanda se ha corrido un poco.

El menor no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco con el comentario, mira a Atsushi y sonríe vagamente.

-Gracias, aunque… ¿no es un poco extraño para ti todo esto?

-Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Hace poco tenía el ojo de emperador y ahora ya no, es… extraño.

-Toma la cara de Akashi con sus dos manos, obligándolo a mirarlo- No es extraño, Aka chin es hermoso de todas maneras, no importa si tiene un ojo amarillo, verde o azul, seguirá siendo Aka-chin.

Pestañea varias veces tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho por Murasakibara, sonríe sinceramente y sin contenerse, abraza al mayor envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Te extrañe Aka chin- responde feliz al abrazo-

-Yo también Atsushi, yo también –se separa un poco de él, lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos- Atsushi… quiero que me respondas algo sinceramente

-lo mira algo extrañado pero asiente- Claro, aunque no entiendo tanta seriedad Aka chin

Suspira repetidas veces, tratando de que el habla salga. No está seguro de preguntar, pero debe salir de la duda luego o estará intranquilo el resto del tiempo.

-Atsushi… tu…tu… ¿todavía me quieres? Si no lo haces puedes decírmelo, no haré nada para retenerte, sé que este último tiempo no he sido la mejor de las personas y aun cuando no era cien porciento yo, no puedo justificar mis acciones con aquello, siento haberme distanciado de ti, pero-

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que unos labios interrumpieron su discurso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, el más alto se había inclinado para alcanzar su altura y ahora se encontraba besándolo. En un principio por el shock no pudo reaccionar, pero luego de unos pocos segundos respondió al beso del peli morado, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento, haciendo que cualquier pensamiento se esfumara de su mente.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, sin embargo no estaban muy lejos uno del otro, al contrario, Murasakibara permanecía inclinado, apoyando su frente sobre la del pelirrojo mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

-Al parecer tú inteligencia se fue con tu ojo Seijuurou, por que no recuerdo que fueras así de tonto –ríe levemente-

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño un poco enojado

-No te tomes tantas libertades Atsushi, agradece ser tú, porque si otra persona hoza decir aquello ya estaría muerto.

-No te enojes Aka chin, solo digo lo que pienso, no deberías siquiera dudar de eso~, Akashi Seijuurou, yo no te quiero

El pelirrojo miro a otro lado dolido. Creía que podría soportar aquello, pero dolía más de lo que espero.

-Te amo –sonrió-

El más bajo lo mira sorprendido, con sus mejillas levemente rojas, tratando de controlar todas las emociones del momento.

Aprovechando que Atsushi estaba a su altura lo besa tiernamente, tratando de expresar todo el amor que siente. Se separa lentamente y lo mira a los ojos.

-También te amo Atsushi, tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieses

-Eso nunca sucedería Aka-chin, por muuucho tiempo que pase o aunque hagas cosas malitas, yo amare siempre a Aka chin, así como es, pequeñito y bonito. La única forma de que deje a Aka chin es que él se aburra de mí, y si ese fuera el caso todavía lo seguiría amando aunque él no lo haga.

Ríe un poco al escuchar al peli morado.

-Ten por seguro que nunca me aburriría de ti Atsushi, eres el único que ha estado conmigo todos estos años a pesar todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Yo estaré contigo siempre Aka chin, hasta que muera!

-Esa es una propuesta Atsushi?

Murasakibara piensa lo dicho, aunque no había sido con esa intención, no tiene problema con ello.

-Si Aka chin lo acepta lo será, aunque no tengo ningún anillo conmigo en este momento, pero prometo comprarte uno muy lindo~

-Entonces acepto, me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti Atsushi


End file.
